saathiya hum aur tum
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: it is abhirika story based on Friday episode yellow topi ka raaz. some Guest requested me to write pls review
1. Chapter 1

This is at Friday episode - yellow topi ka raaz

Some guest requested me to write so here it is

Abhi entered fl and saw tarika a beautiful smile appeared on his lips .He moved forward and saw she was working some thing

Abhi while keeping movie ticket in front of her: hello tarika jee

Tarika looking at the tickets and talked with smile on her face: movie ke tickets hai

Abhi: haa shaam 6 baje ki

Tarika : aaj shaam ke

Abhi: haan

Taru: nai abhi aaj not possible

Abhi: kyu nahi possible

Taru : raat ke 8 baje tak ek report submit karni hai

Abhi with surprised look: report konsi report tarika jee aaj hamne to aap ko koi case diya he nahi

Tarika showing him something: uper se aaya hai

Abhi : matlab nahi chalegi

Taru : sorry abhi aaj not possible

Abhi: tried to explain her kya tarika jee mushkil se time nikal paya hu aur wo bhi aapke liye warna tumhe to pata hai na kitna busy schedule hai mera

Taru: mujhe pata hai abhijeet tumhara schedule bohat busy hota hai par mai kya karu aaj mera schedule busy hai

Abhi: schedule busy hai madam jee aapka schedule isliye busy hota hai kyun ki hamare cid wale aapko case dete hai warna aap to free bhaithi hoti

Taru was just back of him as she listened his words saw him from up and down- acha tum case laake dete ho jise solve hum he karte hai

Abhi: mai aisa nahi maanta

Taru: tumhe maanna padega kyu ki cid aaj tak jitne bhi cases solve kiye hai na usme forensic ka bohat bada haat hai

Hamari wajah se sahi mujrim pakda jata warna begunah logon ko saza milti Wo to hum he hai ki unhe sahi raasta dikha te hai

Abhi: ek minute Hamlog badi mushkil se saboot ikatta ( collect) kar ke late hai aur aap log use ye jo hare ( green) ,neele ,lal ,peeley, pani hai na usme daal kar ajewv sa nateeja nikal deta nahi Kabhi kabhi aap log case suljha ne ki bajaye case uljha dete ho

Taru with angry: tumko aisa lagta hai

Abhi: haan

Taru: agar tumko aisa lagta hai to aate he kyu ho forensic me Tum mat aaya karo aaj se hamare lab me She went towards her desk buy she suddenly turned towards him and said - aur abhijeet aaj tak hamare beech me jo kuch bhi tha na wo sab khatam

Abhi was shocked but he also said with anger : aisa tha kya hamare beech me jo khatam ho jayega kuch bhi to nai He took out the tickets and Tared it and went away

Dr salunkhe who listened all this gossip just smiled

A case was reported to them Tarika got a call and she lifted: hello

Pankaj : dr tarika kuch pata chala kya us weapon ke baareme

Tarru: nahi abhi tak to kuch nahi pata chala

And she cut the call

Dr sal: dekha aagaya na abhi ka call

Taru: sir pankaj ka tha

Dr sal: oh! Mediator and proceeded his work

They got the clue that it was a bird and tarika was about to leave and go to bureau suddenly she stopped by some voice

It was her mind

Tarika' mind : ruk jao tarika kaha jaa rahi ho uss abhijeet ke paas jisne kaha ki forensic ki koi zaroorat he nahi

Tarika: haan magar

Mind: magar kya tum kahi jaa rahi ho

Taru : mai to jaungi apni duty to mai karke rahungi

And she moved towards bureau

Abhi : konsi pakshi ( bird) ho sakti hai ye

Tarika from back: is ko hindi me baaz kehte hai

All looked towards her : she came front and showed the picture of the bird

She turned towards abhi: hamare chote aur silly jhagadon se case bohat bada hota hai Abhi didn't even looked at her

Saying this she went away

Abhi after going of her : baaz bhi to pakshu hoti hai aur hum bhi to usi nateeze par pohanche

After the case was solved

Abhijeet house:

Abhi to himself : arey yaar bore ho raha hu tarika se baat karne ke liye usse jhagda ho gaya aur daya bhi mission chala gaya

Abhi heart: chal bhai abhijeet maafi maange tarika se aaj tumse usse bohat kuch sunaya

Abhi mind: kya sunaya hai usne aisa kyu kaha ki saare case forensic ki wajah solve hote hai

Hum badi mushkil se saboot ikatta karke hum late hai to wo kehte ki forensic ki wajah se case solve hote hai

Heart: abhi jane do ek bar aisa bhi socho ki wo jo bhi sach ho ek bar jaake baat karo na uss se

Mind: tum chup raho mai kahi jaane wala and he went to bedroom to sleep

So guys how is this should i continue

Pls encourage me with ur reviews

Guest : pls say how is this

Pls r and r

Bye

Tckr 


	2. Chapter 2

Continue

After a week

A dead body was sent to fl

Dr sal : ye kya hai ...kya hai...kya hai

Ward boy : sir ye dead body hai

Dr sal : mujhe pata hai lekin yaha kyu laye ho ye koi murda ghar hai kya

Ward boy : sir wo cid walo ne bheja

Dr sal : cid walo ne...  
Acha ye batao ki cid ke kis officer ne kaha ye

Ward boy : ins daya ne

Dr sal : daya ne Acha theek hai tum jao tum jao

After their going he laughed and says ins daya ne ...  
Ins daya ne in logon se kaha ki laash fl leke jao par hame batana zaroori nahi samjha

Dr sal To tarika- tumhare paas koi phone aaya phone aya

Taru nodding her head as no: nai koi phone nai aaya

Dr sal : tumhare paas koi phone nai aaya aur salunkhe ke paas koi phone nai aaya.

Tumne kya kia saari information jaakar unhe bataya lekin unhone kya kia

Kya kia unhone Kitni be izzat ki unhone hamari After some time

Akad Bohat akad hai na in cid walo ko mai nikaalta hu in logon ki akad

Mere paas aakar maafi mangenge par mai unhe kuch nahi bataunga

After thinking some thing -

Tarika hamare paas koi laash nai aayi

Taru was shocked by listening to this

Taru pov : pata nai salunkhe sir ab kya karne wale hai

After two hours

Dr sal found the original reason of his death Dr sal seeing on computer - oh god !

Taru : kya hua sir

Dr sal - tarika wo log sochte the ki is ki moth bullet ki wajah se hai par iski moth ka raaz to kuch ore he hai

Taru - kya she too looked the computer haan sir ye to

Dr : haan tarika cid walo ko batana he padega

Taru : kya batana padega

Dr sal : is ki moth ki raaz

Taru : kiski moth sir kounsi laash ke bareme bata rahe hai aap

Dr sal : is laash ki

Taru : par sir hamare lab me to koi bhi laash nai aayi

Dr sal under stood that she is teasing him and said - mai samaj sakta hu tarika tum kya kehna chahti ho par kabhi kabhi bhavnao ke saamne duty bohat badi hoti hai Isliye kehna padega and he went from there

Tarika just smiled and thought- acha hua ki salunkhe sir ka gussa kam hua aur ye is case ki help karna chahte hai

Dr sal while entering bureau - kyu bhai abhijeet case solve ho gaya kya

Abhi- abhi nai salunkhe saab hum log khooni bohat kareeb hai bohat jald pata chalega ki goli kisne chalayi

Dr sal laughed - mai ne kaha na cid is baar bhi forensic ke bina koi case nahi solve kar sakti Abhi goli chali he nahi hai

Abhi : matlab

Dr sal : is ki moth ki wajah hai piece maker and he shows some thing on computer and says to abhi while going

Abhijeet ek baar socho ki forensic ke bina koi case solve nai hoga he patted his shoulder and went from there

Next day Three skulls were sent to fl and abhi and team came after some time Actually every time when he comes to fl he used to tarika a smile at her Today he came and saw his jaan working on computer

He came near dr sal as dr sal saw abhi he said to tarika

Dr sal - lo bhai tarika aagaye ye

Abhirika met their eyes abhi remembered her words " tumhare aur mere beech me jo kuch tha na wo sab kuch khatam" and

abhi to dr sal - kuch pata chal dr saab

Dr sal : haan in teeno ki khopdiya ( skull ) banchuki hai

Waise ek baat batau hame inteeno ke baareme pehle se he sab kuch pata chala , ki ye log kon hi ,in ka pesha kya hai in kya karte hai sab kuch

Abhi :acha aap ko itna sab kuch pata chala

subhe se mai he mila hu kya aapko

Tarika : nai nai hum log subah se time pass kar rahe the acha hua ki aaplogo ne khopdia( skull ) dedi

Abhi could not reply to this

Dr sal: wah tarika kya jawab dia I' m impressed

Abhi - achaaa

Khair agar aap ko sab kuch pata chala to bata bhi dijiye

Dr sal - haan is ka naam manav hai aur ye hai priya ye dono bade dramebaaz hai bohat drama karte hai

Abhi - ek...ek...ek minute aap ko ...aapko itna sab kuch kaise pata chala kahi aap phenk to nahi rahe

Dr sal : salunkhe kabhi phenk ta nahi

Abhi : theek hai to purvi - purvi iski photo nikalo aur daya ko bhej do shayed waha koi use pehchane

Abhi turned and saw his love working on computer .Usually whenever he would come to fl he will go near her and ask something to her about the case and praise her but today he couldnot bcaz of their fight ( a soft tune was playing)

Abhi - aur kuch pata chala salunkhe sir

Tarika - in doni ko maarne se pehle drugs diye gaye the Abhi looks at her

Dr sal - mai ye bhi pata kardu Tumhara kaar aasan ho jaega

Pankaj : bataiye na salunkhe sir aap ko itna aab kuch kaise pata chala

Dr sal : ye raaz ki baat hai aur raaz ko raaz he rakhne dena chahiye

Abhi : aap apne raaz ko raaz he rakhiye hum log khud pata laga lenge

Abhi was moving away when dr sal said - daya be bataya mujhe

Abhi turned - daya ne

Sal : haan daya ne bataya ye raaz ki baat

Abhi : daya ne mujhe bataye bina salunkhe saab aur tarika jee ko bataya

Taru looked at abhi again a soft tune was playing

Abhi seeing dr sal : aap ko mai jaanta hu dr sab aap ko tho bada sneh hai mere upar abhi turned to tarika par tum tho Taru looked at abhi while abhi said "Tum bhi " and abhi went

At night Abhijeet house

Abhi was restless in his house thinking about tarika and her conversation with her father in restaurant today

* flashback *

Abhi was waiting for daya in restaurant while tarika entered She didn't see him bit she went near an aged man

Abhi - ye tarika kisse milne aayi hai He silently went near their table and sat in another table where he could see tarika but she cannot

Man : beta tum khush tho ho na

Taru - haan papa mai khush hu

Taru father ( tf ) - tarika mai tumhe bachpan se jaanta hu tum keh rahi ho ki tum khush ho lekin tumhari aakhe kuch aur he keh rahi hai

Taru avoiding eye contact with him - papa mai khush hu mai aap ko yakin kaise dilaaun

Tf - tumhara kisi ke saath jhagda ho gaya kya

Taru changing topic - mamma kaisi hai

Tf - baat ko mat ghumao Khair mujhe kyu mai tumse kuch zaruri baat kehna chahta hu

Taru : haan kahiye papa

Tf - taru maine tumhare liye ek ladka dekha hai mai chahta hu ki tum usse ek bar milo

Abhirika were shocked by listening to this Taru : papa ye aap kya kehrahe hai mai aur shadi

Tf - kyu tum shadi nai karna chahti ho kya

Taru : karna chahti hu papa lekin abhi nai

Tf - taru maine tumse kab kaha ki shaadi karlo tum ek bar us ladke se milo tho

Taru could not deny her father : theek hai papa mai sirf usse milungi par mai shaadi nai karne wali

Tf - theek mai ek baat kahun tumhe wo zaroor pasand aayega

They both went from there

Abhi : ta...tarika kisi ore shadi kar rahi hai Ye nai ho sakta Mujhe kuch na kuch karna padega Abhi also went from there

* flashback end*

Abhi had tears in her eyes - tumne mujh se kaha na ki tum mujhe kabhi nai chod ke jaogi

*Another flashback*  
Abirika saw a movie and came out

Abhi : movie achi hai na

Taru: haan par

Abhi: par kya

Taru: par heroin ko aisa nahi kar na chahiye wo hero ko chodke kisi ore se shadi kaise kar sakti thi

Abhi : par shadi tho nahi hue na Uski bhi to majboori hai na

Taru - haan

Abhi : tarika tum bhi mujhe chod kar kisi ore se shadi nahi karogi na

Taru - abhi kaise batein kar rahe ho mai tumhe chod kisi ore se shadi kyu karungi Mai tumhe chod kar kise shadi nai karungi

Abhi with satisfaction on his face - theek hai

Agar tum jaogi bhi na mai end me hero ki tarah aakar tumhe utha ke le jaunga

Taru smiled and hugged abhi also smiled

* flashback end*

Abhi : mai tumhe nahi khona chahta tarika

He thought of some thing and took his car keys and went out

" here tarika "

In blue moon restaurant

Taru : papa ne kaha ki wo table no 9 pe mera intezar kar raha hai She went near table and saw a man sitting showing back to her - excuse me

Man turned : yes Taru : tumm...

To be continued Pls guys say how it is

Thanks to all those who reviewed

Kamikaze me, AS anjana, aditi,cid - neha,morning mistic, aishwarya,X, abhirika lover ,guests, tanyayadav99, guest, khushi,blair .64 ,kk' s lovely sis , sresta, sakshi,love daya ,guest thank u for all for ur reviews Km - fan : yaar u asked treat so batana zaroor kaisa hai 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all ur reviews

Continue

Taru : tumm

Man : jee

Baithiye na

Taru : mai kahi nahi baith ne wali , mai yaha se jaa rahi hu

Taru turned to leave when that man hold her wrist and said : pls baith jao na

She cannot say no to him so she sat infront of him and said : tumhe jo kuch bhi kehna hai jaldi kaho

Man : arrey itni jaldi bhi kya Pehle aap aaram se baith kar khana kha lijiye na

Taru didn't say any thing

Man : pehle hum ek dusre ko introduce karte hai

Taru was surprised by listening to this

Man : aap ka naam hai he was about to say when taru said

Taru with frustration : tum mera naam jaante nahi kya

Man : jaanta hu na Aapke papa ne bataya ki aapka naam tarika hai

Taru gave irritated look and thought - kaisa aadmi hai ye mujhe jaante hue bhi anjaan banne ki koshish kar raha hai Lekin kyu

Man : mera naam hai he was about to say when taru said

Taru : mujhe pata hai tumhara naam

Man - acha tho bataiye na Hosakta hai aapke papa ne mere bareme sab kuch bata dia

Taru : aapka naam abhijeet hai aur aap cid ke senior inspector hai

Man : aur mere colleagues ka naam hai he was about to say when she said

Taru : aap ka best friend daya hai

Acp sir aapke aap ke papa jaise hai

Shre aur purvi aapke behen jaisi hai

Abhi was just watching her how she forgot her fight with him and talking with him.. He felt very happy and he thought that it was time to propose her but how

After thinking sometime he said Abhi : jee wo... Hamare yaha forensic lab bhi hoti hai aur waha par

Taru : aur waha par 2 lig hai ek hai dr salunkhe jinse aap ka jhagda hota rehta hai

Aur ek hai hai dr tarika jisse aap bohat pyaa... She realized what she is saying and stopped

Abhi smiles by listening this and with teasing tone : aur mai unse kya

Taru just blushes

Abhi : tarika tum mere saath chalo

Taru : kaha

Abhi: chalo tho sahi and he took her ti a room which is beautifully decorated

And he took to window

Taru was surprised by this and said : abhi kya kar rahe ho

Abhi : shhh... Waha par dekho showing near window

Taru was surprised by seeing that seen She saw some sparkles blinking and saying i love u ( while she was seeing abhi just took a violen and played a soft romantic tone )

Taru just hugged him tightly and said i love u abhi

Abhi felt happy by listening this and said - I LOVE U too JAAN After some time they broke from hug

Abhi : i am sorry tarika

Taru - kisliye

Abhi : wo... Maine tumhe bohat dukh diya na

Taru : tho tum bhi muje maaf kardona kyu ki maine bhi tumse bohat jhagda kia

Abhi :tumhe maafi maang ne ki koi zaroorat nahi haiab tumne keh dia tho theek hai maine tumhe maaf kardiya ab tum bhi mujhe maaf kardo

Taru : tho maine bhi tumhe maaf kardiya

Abhi took out ring from his pocket and made her wear it

Taru was just in cloud 9 by seeing all this and happy tears were flowing from her eyes

Some clapping sound came from behind Abhirika turned and saw all cid members including her father

Abhirika saw each other and blushed

Tf coming near : kyu beta maine kaha tha na tumhe ladka pasand aayega

Taru just hugged him and said : thank u papa mujhe samajh ne ke liye

Daya came beside abhi : bhai mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum itne fast ho

Abhi in a low tone : tum sab log yaha par kab aaye

Daya : jab tum bhabhi ko propose kar rahe the

Aur hamne sab kuch record bhi kardia hum ye video tumhari bachhon ko dikha yenge

Abhi : tumhe tho mai nahi chodunga and he ran behind him

They were running like a small children when acp stopped them

Acp : bas karo tum log aur abhi daya sach he keh raha hai

Abhi - sir aap bhi

Acp : haa mai bhi

Acha theek hai ab hum log chalte hai aur tum logon thodi der akele chod te hai to daya Chalo daya

Daya who was beside abhi said - yes sir and he started to move but came back and said in abhi' s ear : boss all the best and he ran away so abhi didn't get chance to beat him

Abhi closed door and came near tarika " tho chaliye tarika jee dinner karte hai"

Taru : theek hai chalo

They had their dinner romantically with some nok jhok

After dinner abhirika were returning to their houses

In car

Taru : abhi mujhe ek doubt hai

Abhi : kaisa doubt

Taru : tum papa ko nahi jaante nahi papa tumhe tho phir tum restaurant me kaise aaye

Abhi : wo maine tumhari aur uncle ki baatein sun li thi restaurant me aur uske baad mujhe neend nahi aayi

Phir mai tumhare papa ke paas gaya aur unhe hamare baareme sab kuch bata dia tho wo maan gaye

Taru : aur ab restaurant me anjaan aadmi ki tarah kyu pesh aaye

Abhi : tumne he tho kaha tha ki hamara rishta khatam tho maine soch ki phir se shuru karte hai

Taru came near abhi and kissed on his cheek abhi just stopped the car

Abhi : taru kya kar rahi ho agar mera dgyaan gadi se choot jata tho

Taru : aisa kuch nahi hoga Mujhe tumpar poora bharosa hai

Abhi : acha and he came near to her and kissed her on her lips

And new journey started of their life

The end

So guys pls say how is this

Will be soon with kkkg Bye

Pls r and r 


End file.
